


Fated car crash

by Lucifer666



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha Dante, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer666/pseuds/Lucifer666
Summary: "Imagine your OTP meeting for the first time because person A accidentally hit person B with their car."I don't own Devil May Cry or the character's this is just for fun.





	Fated car crash

It was a nice day in Tokyo Japan so Dante decided go for a nice drive around town taking his time to get to his office. His cell phone, that Lady made him get, fell under the seat and started to ring. Dante grumbles and goes down to reach it and hears a thump knowing he hit someone. He's hoping the person isn't human like himself so he didn't kill them. He pulls over and picks up the young man, who was breathing and takes him back to his work Devil may cry. Dante cleans up his wounds and leaves him on the couch to go take a shower. Dante is surprised that the male's smell made him so excited he considered himself asexual until he picked him up. Dante goes down in just his towel and is happy to see the man awake he looks over 18 but with the mans young face he couldn't be to sure.  
"You ok kiddo?" Dante asks.  
"I'm not a kid I'm 21 and my name is Nero." Nero says.  
"Well Nero I'm sorry I hit you with my car my phone fell down where I couldn't reach it so I bent down to get it, because it was ringing, I never wanted to hurt anyone. My name is Dante." Dante says.  
"It's fine old man. My ex-girlfriend just finished telling me that she's engaged to be married. You're car hitting me made the heart break feel more real." Nero says.  
"Oh I'm sorry. Hey I'm not that much older then you devil boy I'm only 27." Dante says.  
"How did you know I'm a devil?" Nero asks.  
"Other then your demon arm I could smell your sent it's very addicting." Dante says.  
"You can smell me? Wait are you a demon to? Why can't I smell you?" Nero asks.  
"Whoa slow down there kiddo. Yes I'm a demon too just like you. You smell like strawberry sundaes to me. I cover up my sent so I don't get omega demons jumping all over me just to have my children. They all want to because I'm the son of the second demon king." Dante says.  
"Oh can I please smell it? Please it would be fair hell maybe I'm your mate and your car hitting me was just fate wanting us to meet." Nero says.  
"Alright but I warned you." Dante says and takes off the wrist band he had on that suppresses his scent.  
Nero sniffs and he see the kids pupils get bigger and he laugh inside his head finding it funny that Nero was right about it being fate that he had hit this kid with his car.  
"You are my mate!" Nero says happily.  
"Looks like it kiddo." Dante says.  
"Please make me your's?" Nero begs.  
"Are you sure kiddo we can wait if you want? We have long lives we don't need to rush." Dante says.  
"I know we don't but I was starting to think I'd never have a mate. Please?" Nero begs.  
"Alright alright. I'm gonna take extra care of you to make sure I don't hurt you." Dante says.  
"Thank you alpha." Nero says.  
I kiss and lick him all over making sure no to hurt him more then I already have.  
"Oh Dante!" Nero yells.  
"So sensitive baby this is gonna be so much fun." Dante says.  
"Please Dante." Nero says.  
"Ok ok hands and knees baby I wanna make sure you're nice and stretched for me." Dante says.  
Nero moves to his hands and knees so Dante can have better access to His hole.  
"So good baby boy." Dante says and opens up Nero's cheeks and licks his hole.  
"Oh fuck!" Nero screams.  
Dante keeps eating Nero out then starts slowly stretching him with his fingers and tongue.  
"Please alpha please I need you please!" Nero screams.  
Dante takes a few more licks then pulls back and lubes up his cock.  
"Stay nice and relaxed baby I don't wanna hurt you." Dante says.  
"I will now please!" Nero begs.  
Dante pushes into Nero slowly making sure he doesn't hurt the cute devil.  
"Oh fuck you're so fucking big!" Nero yells.  
"Yeah I know I was you stretched enough?" Dante asks still going slow.  
"Yes I can't wait anymore!" Nero begs.  
"I understand baby hold on tight ok?" Dante asks.  
"I will." Nero says holding onto the mattress.  
Dante starts moving slow at first then start going harder and faster trying to find Nero's sweet spot to here him scream his name.  
"Fuck Dante there more there please!" Nero begs.  
"Anything for you my beautiful omega." Dante says.  
Dante keeps moving hard and fast hitting Nero's prostate dead on making him scream and the bed to hit the wall.  
"Bite me please alpha please!" Nero begs.  
"As you wish." Dante says then he bite Nero claiming him as his mate.  
"Yes Dante!" Nero screams cumming hard.  
Dante growls and keeps going.  
"Oh oh Dante Dante knot me I'm your's!" Nero begs.  
"Oh I will don't worry but I wish for you to bite me back baby." Dante demands.  
Nero nods and bites Dante so everyone will know he's taken by Nero.  
"Yes just like that good boy!" Dante screams as he knots inside Nero and cums into him.  
Nero mewls at being so full. Dante moves them so they are laying on their sides and holds onto Nero rubbing his belly not knowing how long they will be connected for.  
"That was so good alpha." Nero says.  
"It was baby now lets rest we have the rest of our lives to have more rounds." Dante says.  
"Ok alpha." Nero says then falls asleep.  
Dante kisses the back of Nero's head happily.  
"Thank you." Dante says then falls asleep, holding Nero close, smiling happily finally looking forward to the future.


End file.
